Animagus d'un Jour
by BloodyBlackGirl
Summary: ●TwoShot●Slash HPDM●Lime dans la 2ème Partie●Harry est un animagus nondéclaré.●Draco se mêle de ça..●PWP, je crois●
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur :** Moi

**Base :** J'sais pas hen…

**Couple :** HPDM, voyons don!

**Note :** La Honte. J'ai honte!

C'est un TwoShot alors la suite arrive bientôt! Attendez-vous pas à grande chose ¬¬

* * *

**Animagus d'un Jour**

**Partie Un**

* * *

Ça y était… Il sentait enfin les picotements décrient dans ce foutu livre qu'il avait acheter il y a quelques mois déjà.

Il ferma les yeux, savourant le tremblement de ses membres. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, la pièce semblait beaucoup plus grande qu'elle ne l'était auparavant. Il paniqua un court instant à se savoir minuscule, mais il se dit que de toute façon, sa forme animagus ne regardait que lui. Il prit une brusque respiration. Et s'il était un insecte? Il frissonna. Berk.

Il baissa lentement le regard sur son nouveau corps, espérant de tout cœur de ne pas y retrouvé d'écaille ou encore de disgracieux poils comme une mouche. Il soupira de soulagement en voyant deux pattes d'un noir d'encre. Bon. Il n'était ni un insecte, ni un oiseau. Il inclina la tête, examinant ses deux nouveaux membres. Ils étaient couverts d'une toison noire, brillante et soyeuse. Il leva une de ses pattes, l'approchant de ses yeux. Ce n'était pas une patte de chien. Il sentit un pincement au cœur. Sirius…

Il soupira longuement, observant la pièce. Bien que la nuit soit tomber et que peu de torches soient allumées, il voyait comme en plein jour. Et encore mieux qu'en jour même, puisqu'il portait toujours ses affreuses binocles rondes. Qui traînait non loin de lui, soit disant passant.

S'il regardait le sol, il le voyait très près de lui. Bon, il ne devait pas mesurer plus d'une vingtaine de centimètre de haut. Bien qu'un peu déçu de sa taille, il se dit positivement que plus on était petit, mieux on pouvait se cacher!

Il se mit lentement debout, peu habitué. Il avança une patte, la posa doucement au sol… et perdit lamentablement l'équilibre. Lui qui croyait que ce serait facile de changer de forme. Il se releva doucement, refit le même mouvement et s'écrasa de tout son long sur la moquette blanche, et moelleuse, avouons-le, de sa chambre de Préfet en Chef. Qui l'aurait cru? Harry Potter, Préfet en Chef… Il y avait tout de même un avantage à être le chouchou de Dumbledore… et d'avoir tué le méchant Voldemort, aussi. Il ne fallait tout de même pas l'oublié!

Harry grogna pour la forme. S'il voulait savoir de quoi il avait l'air, il faudrait peut-être qu'il réussisse à se rendre au miroir de la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre!

Il se redressa, posa une patte sur le sol et, prit d'une soudaine impulsion, avança sa patte arrière au même moment. Il tangua un moment, mais resta debout. Fier de lui, le jeune homme, enfin l'ancien jeune homme, refit le même mouvement avec les pattes opposées. Il finit par avancé, lentement mais sûrement, vers la salle de bain.

Une fois dans celle-ci, il eut un léger problème auquel il n'avait pas pensé. Il était petit. Le comptoir était très, _très_ haut. Et il ne savait pas sauter. Il tourna son regard vers la toilette. Hm. Parviendrait-il à garder l'équilibre sans tomber dedans? Il lui jeta un regard dubitatif. Il marcha vers la cuvette. Il était maintenant capable de garder son équilibre sans trop de problème. Il s'assit devant le siège de marbre et le regarde, la tête relever. Bien. Il ne lui restait que se mettre sur ses pattes arrières, se donner un assez gros élans pour pouvoir l'agripper correctement, se hissé dessus et le tout, sans perdre pied et se fracassé le crâne sur le sol ou bien sans prendre un bain dans de l'eau qu'il devinait extrêmement _froide_.

Griffondor dans l'âme, il prit son courage à deux mains et tenta sa première cascade périlleuse. Hélas, peu expérimenté, il tomba littéralement dans la cuvette, aspergeant le planché d'eau. Il émit un petit cri qui ressemblait à un couinement et essaya de se sortir du pétrin dans lequel il s'était mit. Grelottant, il réussit finalement à monter sur le rebord de la toilette, complètement trempé. Il lui lança un regard menaçant, lui promettant mille et une souffrance. Harry s'en désintéressa finalement. Il monta sur le support du papier de toilette et s'élança sur le comptoir. N'ayant pas conscience de la force de ses membres inférieurs, et grâce aussi un peu aux poils soyeux de ses pattes, il glissa sur toute la longueur du comptoir avant de chuter dans le lavabo. Il grogna, irrité, mais réussit à s'en sortir facilement, cette fois-ci.

Harry prit une grande respiration avant de finalement lever les yeux vers le miroir. Il resta sans voix devant son reflet. Bien qu'appréciant ce qu'il voyait - il était mignon quoi! – il n'appréciait que moyennement la forme qu'il avait prit. À vrai dire, il s'attendait à être imposant, majestueux! Ce qu'il n'était _vraiment_ pas. Un chaton ne faisait peur à personne! Ses oreilles s'abaissèrent avec déception.

Ses poils lisses et brillants étaient d'une magnifique et uniforme couleur noire. Ses yeux étaient toujours d'un vert émeraude brillant, bien qu'on puisse y voir une trace de jaune. Sa cicatrice aillant disparu avec la mort du mage noir, il n'avait aucune tache qui pouvait démontrer qu'il était Harry Potter, le Survivant. Il n'était qu'un mignon petit chaton noir aux poils longs et soyeux. Harry couina de dépit. Lui qui s'attendait à un majestueux cerf comme son père ou encore un imposant chien noir comme son parrain. Il tombait de haut, là.

Bien que déçu, son idée première en devenant un animagus était de pouvoir se promener dans les couloirs sans craindre de rencontré Rusard. Harry s'avança sur le rebord du comptoir. Dieu que c'était _haut_! Mais après tout, les chats n'étaient-ils pas supposé toujours retomber sur leurs pattes? Convaincu, il sauta. Le chaton s'écrasa contre le sol dans un magnifique 'pok'. Il resta étendu pendant quelques instant, feulant et crachant. S'il continuait à faire autant de vacarme, il pouvait être sur que tous les élèves de Griffondor allait venir voir ce qu'il se passant dans sa chambre!

Il se remit debout, râlant encore intérieurement. Harry s'arrêta brusquement. Dieu qu'il était _stupide_! Comment il allait sortir de sa chambre, maintenant? Il ne pouvait tout de même pas ouvrir la porte par pensée! Et il ne risquerait pas de revenir humain simplement pour cela. S'il n'arrivait pas à se retransformer par après?

Il scruta la pièce, à la recherche d'une issue, qu'il trouva au bout de quelques minutes. En regardant bien, il y avait une ouverture entre le mur et le foyer, au sol. Sans réfléchir, il se glissa à l'intérieur.

Le sol à cet endroit était recouvert de poussière et de toiles d'araignées.

'Faudrait pas que Ron vienne par ici!' Harry sourit intérieurement.

Il avança progressivement entre les murs. Parfois il devait surmonter des gros morceaux de béton et des poutres. Finalement, une ouverture se fit voir, et il s'y glissa. Après un regard circulaire, il pouvait voir qu'il était dans le couloir des enchantements, deux étages au-dessus de sa chambre de Préfet. Harry s'avança lentement dans le couloir, regardant de bas les nombreuses toiles accrochées au mur. Les fenêtres qui bordaient le coté gauche du corridor laissaient filtrer la lumière douce des rayons de la lune, éclairant les alentours de leur lueur bleuâtre.

Le chaton sursauta lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas allant dans sa direction. Il se colla brusquement contre le mur derrière lui, son cœur battant à tout rompre. Il scruta l'endroit de ses yeux perçant, mais il poussa tout de même un couinement de stupeur lorsqu'il sentit une main se saisir de lui par derrière. Il se tortilla sauvagement, feulant contre l'importun, mais Harry se calma bien vite lorsqu'il fut porté à la hauteur d'un pair d'yeux qu'il pourrait reconnaître entre mille : les yeux gris de Draco Malfoy. Il se figea entre les doigts chauds du blond. Ce dernier n'avait pas son habituelle expression de mépris incrusté dans ses traits. Au contraire, son visage était détendu et ses lèvres étaient ornées d'un magnifique sourire tendre. De sa main libre, le Serpentard caressa doucement le pelage noir poussiéreux du minuscule chaton. Harry ne put s'empêcher de ronronner face au caresser de son ennemi. Ce-dernier ria légèrement et il le cala gentiment contre son torse.

.-« Tu dois avoir froid, mouillé comme tu es. » Et c'est à ce moment qu'Harry se rappela qu'il était tombé dans la cuvette. Une chance que les chats ne rougissent pas, pensa brusquement Harry, gêner.

Le blond se mit en marcha, transportant Harry comme s'il était un précieux cadeau. Harry n'osa pas faire le moindre mouvement. La situation le mettait dans l'embarra. Il était au chaud, niché dans les bras de sa Némésis qui le conduisait il ne savait ou…

Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux lorsque le blond ouvrit la porte de ce qui semblait être sa chambre personnelle. Il ne fallait pas oublier non plus que grâce à Papa Malfoy, le fils avait pu avoir une chambre rien qu'à lui, loin de ses Mangemorts d'amis. Bien qu'ils ne devaient plus être des Mangemorts à l'heure actuelle.

Malfoy le déposa doucement sur le lit et il disparut dans la salle de bain reliée à sa chambre. Il revint quelques seconde plus tard avec une serviette blanche.

.-« Viens-la. » Il passa sa main sous son ventre et le souleva pour le poser dans la serviette sur ses genoux.

Le blond entreprit de le frictionné, passant ses doigts dans son poil et caressant son dos à rebrousse-poil, le faisant frissonner et ronronner de bonheur. Si Harry n'aurait pas été dans un état aussi extatique, il se serrait mordu les doigts de réagir aussi bien face aux caresses de Draco. La situation portait à confusion…

Le rire cristallin de Malfoy lui fit rouvrir les yeux qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir fermé.

Aillant finir de le sécher, Draco s'entendit sur son lit, prenant le chaton sur son torse. Il lui caressa l'arrière des oreilles et Harry se remit à ronronner. Dieu c'que c'était bon! Il finit par s'étendre sur la poitrine du blond, la tête nicher dans son cou. Le Serpentard avait une odeur enivrante. Il sentait un peu la vanille… Incapable de résister, Harry sortit sa langue et la fit courir sur la peau crème du blond, se délectant de son rire. Il avait un goût délicieux… Harry grogna lorsque le blond le repoussa.

.-« Arrêtes, tu me chatouilles! »

Si les chats pouvaient ricaner, Harry émit un miaulement qui y ressemblait beaucoup.

°●°●°●°●°●°●°●°●°

Finalement, Draco s'était assoupi et Harry avait quitté silencieusement sa chambre. Maintenant étendu dans son propre lit, ayant reprit sa forme humaine, le brun réfléchissait. Après avoir vu le 'vrai' Draco, ce soir la, il ne voulait plus avoir à faire avec l'ancien, le Serpentard Sarcastique, le Malfoy. Bien qu'il ne pouvait nier que Malfoy était beau, Draco lui était simplement magnifique. Un simple sourire éclairant son visage le rendait plus doux, plus humain, plus _séduisant_.

Harry se savait attirer par les garçons, mais jamais, _jamais_ il n'aurait cru être un jour attiré par _Draco Malfoy_.

Il poussa un soupir et se tourna sur le coté, confortablement enfoncé dans son lit.

°●°●°●°●°●°●°●°●°

Il avait attendu la soirée pendant toute la journée. On était maintenant vendredi, et il allait pouvoir aller revoir Draco. Du moins, il l'espérait.

Il se transforma en chaton sans aucune difficulté et se glissa dans le passage derrière le foyer. Harry essaya de se remémorer le chemin que le blond avait emprunté la veille, mais il finit par se perdre. Il n'était jamais venu dans ce coin du château, auparavant. Il regarda partout autour de lui, ne reconnaissait ni les portraits, ni les salles de cours. Pourtant il lui semblait que Draco avait emprunté ce chemin… Il tourna plusieurs fois sur lui-même, cherchant l'endroit par lequel il avait débouché dans ce couloir. Il commença à paniquer.

Il se roula en boule au beau milieu du corridor, ses yeux jetant des regards frénétiques autour de lui. Il sursauta en entendant une porte grincer. Il sauta sur ses pattes, marchand vers le bruit. Il reconnut la silhouette du blond qui refermait la porte de sa chambre. Finalement, il ne s'était pas trompé de chemin.

.-« Tiens, tu es là? »

Draco s'avança vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. Il lui caressa la tête pendant plusieurs secondes avant de le déposer sur son épaule.

.-« Ça va, là? » Il posa un petit baiser sur sa tête.

Le Serpentard reprit sa marche. Harry paniqua lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant sa propre porte de chambre. Le blond cogna trois fois contre le bois, et il attendit.

.-« Potter! » Harry sauta brusquement de l'épaule de blond, qui l'appela, mais le chaton couru à en perdre halène jusqu'au passage secret.

Il se précipita à l'intérieur, essayant d'évité les obstacles le plus possible. Finalement, il arriva à sa chambre, reprit sa forme initiale et il épousseta du mieux qu'il put son uniforme.

.-« Bordel Potter je sais que tu es la-dedans! Ouvres bon sang! C'est ton tour de ronde ce soir et je n'ai pas envie de le faire à ta place! »

Bon. Peut-être que ce n'était pas simplement à cause de Papa Malfoy que Draco avait pu avoir sa chambre personnelle. Mais Harry enrageait à l'idée que Malfoy puisse être un Préfet en _Chef_, surtout que son nouveau passe-temps était de retirer le plus de point possible aux autres maisons, Griffondor en particulier.

Harry se précipita vers la porte en entendant Malfoy frappé à nouveau. Enfin frapper… Il semblait plutôt être bien parti pour défoncer sa porte.

Le brun ouvrit au blond et ce dernier lui jeta un regard sceptique en voyant ses joues rouges et sa respiration précipité. Il lui fit un sourire carnassier avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

.-« Dérangé en plein travail manuel, Potter? »

.-« Quoi? Non! » Ses joues rougirent un peu plus.

.-« Ouais c'est ça… Il y a quelqu'un avec toi alors? » Une lueur éclaira son regard. Il leva la tête, tentant de regarda dans la chambre d'Harry. Ce dernier avait remarqué le changement de comportement du blond et il se moqua de lui.

.-« Jaloux, Malfoy? » Il lui envoya un regard coquin. Le Serpentard se renfrogna.

.-« Bien sur que non. » Il encra son regard brûlant dans celui du Griffondor. Il se fixèrent pendant plusieurs minutes.

.-« T'as fini? J'ai des choses à… _terminer_. » Harry sourit narquoisement en voyant le blond contracter la mâchoire.

Draco finit par tourné les talons, s'éloignant rapidement de se chambre. Harry referma la porte, soufflant brusquement. Malfoy avait oublié de lui redire que c'était lui qui faisait la ronde, ce soir… Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge qui ornait le mur. 23h21. Bien.

°●°●°●°●°●°●°●°●°

.-« Tiens, te revoilà... »

Harry essaya de sauté sur le lit de Draco mais il se ramassa lamentablement par terre. Le blond sourit légèrement avant de se pencher et de l'attraper. Il le déposa à coter de lui. Le Serpentard était étendu sur le ventre et Harry alla s'asseoir devant son visage. Il lui donna un coup de museau, mais le blond tourna le visage de l'autre coté.

.-« Laisse-moi… »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Essaya de froncé les sourcils. Il monta sur le dos du blond, marcha sur ses omoplates avant de descendre de l'autre coté de son corps, et s'assit à nouveau devant son visage.

Le chaton écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il vit des perles salées tomber sur les joues du Serpentard. Il approcha sa truffe du visage de Draco et lécha doucement les larmes de sa langue rappeuse. Le blond rit piteusement devant les tentatives de réconfort du petit chaton. Il enfouit son visage dans la fourrure d'ébène d'Harry, laissant échapper des sanglots. Le Griffondor ne savait pas quoi faire. Il réussit seulement à poser sa petite patte sur la tête de sa Némésis, frottant son visage contre son front lisse.

.-« Je le déteste tellement, tu sais? » Draco avait roulé sur le dos, l'entraînant sur son torse.

Harry s'était roulé en boule sur les couvertures, subissant avec plaisir les caresses douces du Serpentard en ronronnant, tout en l'écoutant parler. Le blond renifla.

.-« Je le déteste… » Harry ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il arrêta de passa ses doigts au travers de son pelage. Il l'observa séché ses larmes du revers de son poignet. « À chaque fois que je le vois, il faut que je le provoque… Sans ça, il ne me remarquerait même pas. Ça fait mal, tu sais? » Il posa sa main sur sa tête. « Non, tu ne sais pas. Tu n'es qu'un simple petit chaton perdu. Je me demande si tu as quelqu'un qui s'occupe de toi. Je serais étonné que tu ne sois qu'un petit bébé chat perdu et que tu aies trouvé Poudlard par hasard. » Il sourit légèrement au travers ses larmes. « Tu me fais penser à lui. Tes yeux, ta couleur… »

Harry se demandait de qui le blond pouvait parler. Il sentit un pincement au cœur en sachant qu'il avait quelqu'un en vu. 'Mais à quoi suis-je en train de penser? C'est Malfoy, c'est mon ennemi, …'

°●°●°●°●°●°●°●°●°

À Lundi:D

**Bloody'**


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur :** Moi

**Base :** J'sais pas hen…

**Couple :** HPDM, voyons don!

**Note :** Précisons : je n'étais pas dans mon état normal lorsque j'ai écrit ça XD

Désolé aussi du retard, j'étais supposé poster hier, mais ff,net n'a pas voulu que j'upload mon fichié... PARDON!

**

* * *

**

**Partie Deux.**

* * *

Au fil des semaines, Harry apprit à connaître le Serpentard blond. Bien que ce dernier se montrait toujours aussi détestable le jour, il était tout autre une fois la nuit tombée.

Draco avait commencé à laisser la porte de sa chambre entrouverte et le chaton noir allait le rejoindre à tous les soirs. Il appréciait la compagnie du blond. Ce-dernier lui parlait de tout et de rien. Il faisait parfois allusion au certain jeune homme qui hantait son cœur, mais il n'avait jamais cité son nom. Harry était frustré contre cela. Il commençait à tomber amoureux du blond, et il savait qu'il ne l'accepterait jamais. Le Serpentard rirait de lui.

Ce soir, Harry était particulièrement joyeux. C'était vendredi et, depuis un mois, il se permettait de dormir avec le blond ces jours-là. Il savait que Ron ne se lèverait pas pour venir le réveiller puisque le roux dormait jusqu'à midi. Et Hermione était souvent avec lui, les samedis matins… et les vendredis soirs, aussi.

Il emprunta son passage secret, gambadant joyeusement vers la chambre de son Serpentard. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit que la porte était fermée. Pas grave, se dit-il. Il avait découvert une ouverture qui débouchait derrière le foyer de Draco, aussi. Il l'avait remarqué un soir lorsqu'il avait manqué la sortie du couloir des enchantements. Il se demandait s'il y avait des passages comme cela dans toutes les pièces contenant un foyer…

Harry allait donc dans le petit couloir derrière le foyer de Draco, et sorti, tout aussi poussiéreux que d'habitude. Le blond riait toujours de lui lorsqu'il le retrouvait plus gris que noir.

Il avança joyeusement dans le salon du Serpentard, mais il se figea en entendant des gémissements provenir de la chambre du blond. La porte n'était pas fermée. Harry avança lentement vers elle, sentant son petit cœur se serré dans sa poitrine. Sa vue perçant parvint à repérer deux corps étroitement enlacé dans le lit. D'après les mouvements qu'il voyait, Harry ne pouvait nier ce que son Serpentard était en train de faire.

Il sentit son estomac se nouer et, avec une lointaine surprise, il sentit des larmes coulées de ses petits yeux verts en amande. Il était figé, assis, à l'entrée de la porte de la chambre de son beau blond, qui était indubitablement en train de faire l'amour à un autre garçon. Le garçon en question cria une énième fois et Draco se cambra contre lui. Il se laissa ensuite tombé sur lui, essayant de calmé sa respiration. Il tourna le visage vers la porte et remarqua pour la première fois son petit chaton.

Il l'appela, mais Harry tourna brusquement les talons et il s'enfuit de la chambre, courant à toute vitesse. En s'engouffrant dans le passage derrière le foyer, il entendit Draco courir dans le salon, trébuchant sur le drap enrouler autour de sa taille.

°●°●°●°●°●°●°●°●°

En arrivant dans sa chambre, Harry se jetant sur son lit, sanglotant dans son oreiller. Lui qui croyait pouvoir passer une belle soirée… À bien y repensé, il était vrai que Malfoy s'était beaucoup rapproché d'un jeune homme qui allait à Poufsouffle, durant les dernières semaines.

Et si c'était lui, le garçon que le Serpentard avait parlé, il y a plusieurs semaines? Harry sentit des larmes roulées sur ses joues.

Il était entièrement sous l'emprise du blond. Il l'aimait vraiment.

Le brun finit par s'endormir, des larmes coulant toujours.

°●°●°●°●°●°●°●°●°

Depuis trois jours, Harry marchait tête baissée dans les corridors. Il évitait Draco comme la peste, si bien que Ron finit par lui demander pourquoi il rebroussait chemin à chaque fois que le Serpentard apparaissait dans leur champ de vision.

.-« C'est rien, Ron… Je ne veux simplement plus le voir. » Ron avait acquiescé et il avait suivit le même comportement d'Harry si bien qu'à la fin de la journée, Draco se posait de sérieuses questions : À chaque fois qu'il croisait un quelconque Griffondor, ce dernier tournait les talons aussitôt, laissant le blond perplexe.

Depuis le vendredi soir, le Serpentard cherchait désespérément son petit compagnon. Il ne l'avait pas revu, et il avait cherché partout dans le château.

Il était plus de minuit passé lorsque Harry le croisa dans les sombres couloirs de Poudlard. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à retourner d'où il venait, n'aillant aucunement envie d'entendre le Serpentard se moquer de lui encore une fois, ce-dernier l'interpellant sans avoir l'air de lui chercher des noises.

.-« Hey Potter… Hm. Aurais… Aurais-tu vu un petit chaton entièrement noir et aux yeux verts, ces-derniers jours? Je… Hm. »

Harry sentit son cœur faire un bond. Mais sa joie fut de courte durée : Malfoy ne voulait que le chat, il ne s'intéressait pas à lui. Il ne s'intéresserait _jamais_ à lui.

Le Griffondor se sentit encore plus déprimé. Il haussa les épaules dans la direction du Serpentard et repartit dans le chemin inverse, pour regagner sa chambre.

°●°●°●°●°●°●°●°●°

Harry hésita longtemps avant de finalement prendre sa forme animale et d'aller voir le blond. Mais il ne regretta pas sa décision. Aillant tout de même peur de voir la porte fermée, le chaton était directement passé par le passage secret du foyer. Quand il était arrivé dans le salon, son regard s'était immédiatement dirigé vers la porte et il l'a vit close. Il ferma brusquement les paupières. Le blond était-il encore avec son amant? Il rouvrit les yeux en entendant un soupir non loin de lui. Harry tourna la tête vers le canapé et il resta littéralement sur le cul devant la vision qu'il avait.

Draco était assis dans son fauteuil favori, la tête rejeter vers l'arrière. Il avait les jambes écartées, et ses mains étaient _bien_ occupées. Il poussa un nouveau soupir et son bassin vint à la rencontre de ses mains.

Ces-dernières faisait des mouvements de vas et viens, caressant son gland paresseusement. Il devait déjà avoir débuté sa séance de massage bien avant qu'il n'arrive.

Le chaton sentit une partie de son anatomie se durcir et il écarquilla les yeux. C'était différent d'être excité en étant un chat. Il pencha sa tête vers son entre-jambe, curieux, mais il la releva bien vite en entendant le blond gémir.

Incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, le chaton se leva mais il se figea en fermant les yeux. Sa fourrure caressait son sexe et c'était tout bonnement divin. Il marcha lentement, se retenant de soupirer, vers le blond. Ce dernier continuait ses caresses, mais le liquide qui coulait le long de son membre démontrait qu'il était proche de l'orgasme.

Il bondit sur les genoux du Serpentard, le faisait sursauter. Le blond rougit légèrement de se faire prendre en pleine séance de masturbation. Il lâcha son sexe pour caresser le pelage d'Harry. Ce dernier s'assit sur les genoux du blond et, essayant d'être innocent, frotta sa tête contre son érection. Il sourit intérieurement en entendant le blond prendre une grande respiration.

Il lécha le sexe de Draco avec sa petite langue rappeuse et le Serpentard laissa échappé une plainte.

.-« Bordel, ch'uis pas… –hmmm…- …zoophile! » Il haleta.

Se sentant venir, Draco repoussa brusquement le petit chat qui tomba par terre, et il éjacula en gémissant.

.-« Oh merde… » Le blond appuya sa tête contre le dossier de son canapé.

Harry grimpa à nouveau sur ses genoux et il entreprit de nettoyer le sperme qui le maculait. Il alla ensuite frotter sa petite tête contre l'épaule droite du Serpentard en ronronnant. Il sentait toujours son sexe dur entre ses pattes mais il serait surpris si Draco apprécierait que son _chaton_ se frotte contre lui pour se soulager… Il tenta donc de ne pas faire attention à son état d'excitation.

.-« Bordel de merde… j'me suis fais _lécher_ par mon _chat_! » Draco ne semblait pas pouvoir avaler la pilule.

°●°●°●°●°●°●°●°●°

Dire qu'il était fier était un euphémisme. Harry se trouvait un peu stupide puisque Draco avait tout de même pas très bien réagit, mais il ne regrettait absolument pas son geste. Il avait fait jouir Draco!

Ce dernier l'avait regardé sceptiquement pendant quelques instants, et Harry avait paniqué. Mais le blond avait finalement haussé les épaules, tout de même heureux de le revoir. Il l'avait prit par le ventre, comme il le faisait toujours et Harry avait été gêné de voir le blond haussé un sourcil lorsqu'il avait sentit son érection contre sa main. Il l'avait encore plus été lorsque le Serpentard l'avait élevé au-dessus de sa tête pour vérifier si ce qu'il sentait était vraiment ce qu'il croyait être.

Le blond avait éclaté de rire, mais il n'avait rien fait d'autre. Il l'avait mené dans sa chambre et il était ensuite entré dans la salle de bain en prenant soin de fermé la porte.

Harry entendit Draco ouvrir la douche. Il l'a regarda longuement jusqu'à en loucher et il secoua la tête. Puisqu'il sentait toujours son érection, il prit sur lui, malgré le fait qu'il se sentait honteux, et il grimpa sur le lit, se frottant contre les draps du blond. Il poussa un soupir de plaisir, se tortillant dans le tissu. Il laissa échappé un couinement, bougeant son bassin. Il sentit bientôt le plaisir monté et faisant un dernier mouvement, il soupira longuement en se déversant sur la couette verte pâle de Draco.

Il se sentait affreusement pervers de son geste, qu'il regrettait déjà.

Lorsqu'il entendit la poigné de la porte de la salle de bain tourné, il n'avait qu'une seule envie : se terré dans un trou. Mais les chats ne sont pas supposés regretter d'avoir fait _ça_, n'est-ce pas?

Harry s'assit donc sur le lit, la tête penché sur le coté, regardant le blond s'avancé dans la chambre. Draco lui sourit, puis ses yeux tombèrent sur la magnifique tâche blanchâtre qui ornait son édredon. Il fit des gros yeux. Il jeta ensuite un regard surpris au chaton, qui faisait toujours une tête d'ange.

Finalement, le Serpentard haussa les épaules, poussa la couverture au sol et se glissa dans ses draps, bientôt suivit par son petit félin.

°●°●°●°●°●°●°●°●°

Harry avait meilleure mine le lendemain matin, et Ron lui en demanda la cause. Le brun lui fit un sourire époustouflant, puis il prit ses effets pour le cours de Métamorphose. Son meilleur ami le regarda passé devant lui en sifflotant. Le roux haussa un sourcil devant l'enthousiaste de son ami.

Le cours se passa normalement. Les Serpentards chahutaient, les Griffondors leur envoyaient des regards noirs, et le Professeur McGonagall retirait des points.

Pendant les exercices pratique, Harry s'arrangea pour être à la table placée à coter de celle de Malfoy, qui lui, était à la même table que Blaise Zabini. Il les écouta discrètement parler, et il rougit brusquement en entendant le blond parler à voix basse.

.-« Je crois que je suis tombé sur un chat vraiment anormal… »

.-« Tu parles du chaton que tu cherchais, il y a quelques jours? » Draco acquiesça. « Et alors? Pourquoi dis-tu qu'il n'est pas normal? »

.-« Eh bien, je crois qu'il comprend assez bien tout, en fait. » Blaise leva un sourcil. « Eh bien hm… Je.. hier, il… Enfin… J'étais en petite séance de branlette hier soir et il est arrivé dans mon salon… J'ai été assez surpris en fait. Il… Hm. Il m'a léché… »

Blaise écarquilla les yeux. Si Harry n'aurait pas été aussi gêné, il aurait certainement rit du Serpentard.

.-« Et ce n'est pas tout… J'ai été prendre ma douche par après et quand je suis revenu dans ma chambre eh bien… Il avait fait sa part des choses, tu vois? »

Zabini rit si fort que le Professeur de métamorphose retira des points à Serpentard.

.-« Drake… as-tu vérifié s'il n'était pas un animagi? »

°●°●°●°●°●°●°●°●°

Harry n'était pas retourné voir le Serpentard depuis une semaine. Il le savait intelligent et, après que son ami ait proposé de vérifié s'il n'était qu'un simple chat, le blond lui avait répondu que c'était une bonne idée. Alors Harry n'osait pas aller voir Draco, de peur que ce dernier découvre tout. Il savait que le blond le repousserait et qu'il rirait de lui.

Présentement, il se promenait dans les couloirs sombre du château. Il était perdu dans ses pensées, si bien qu'il n'entendit pas quelqu'un lui jeter un sort. Mais il sentit très bien son corps reprendre forme humaine. Harry tourna ses yeux vers le blond, et sa dernière pensée en tant que chaton fut « Et merde. »

Draco, quant à lui, resta bouche bée devant le corps qui se trouvait devant lui.

.-« POTTER! »

Le dit Potter détourna les yeux, fixant le sol. Bien. D'accord. Il avait fait une bourde. Mais Malfoy n'allait pas en faire toute une histoire, n'est-ce pas? _N'est-ce pas?_

.-« Qu'est-ce que… MERDE! »

.-« Dra-Draco écoute, je… » Devant le regard furieux du blond, Harry préféra se la boucler.

.-« Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as _fait_! »

.-« Je suis désolé… » Voyant que le Serpentard allait répliquer, Harry se précipita. « Écoute, je ne voulais pas! Je suis vraiment désolé! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit… Pardonne-moi…»

.-« Comment! Tu oses…. Je… Merde, merde, merde! Bordel Potter, je t'aime! Et toi, tu… Tu t'es foutu de ma gueule… » La fin de la phrase n'était qu'un murmure. Draco baissa la tête, lui jetant un dernier regard.

Harry, puisqu'il ne maîtrisait pas parfaitement les transformations, n'était habillé que d'un simple boxer. Bien que gêné, il se leva brusquement, couru après le Serpentard et lui attrapa le bras. Draco se tourna vers lui le regard déçu et interrogatif.

.-« Tu… Tu m'aimes? » Le blond baissa les yeux.

.-« Écoute, je suis vraiment désolé. Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça… Mais le premier soir, j'ai découvert une nouvelle facette de toi, et j'ai vraiment apprécié. Je… J'en suis même tombé amoureux… » Harry inclina la tête.

.-« Vraiment? Si… si c'est vrai alors… » Draco aggripa les épaules du jeune homme en boxer et l'attira contre lui. « Je commençais vraiment à croire que j'étais zoophile, tu me rassures… » Il approcha ses lèvres des siennes.

Harry sourit légèrement, puis captura la bouche de Draco dans la sienne.

°●°●°●°●°●°●°●°●°

F I N 

J'ai Honte :D

Envoyez-moi pas des Reviews pour me rappeler la nullité de cette fic! Merci, c'est gentil :)

J'aime pas la fin, j'ai écrit trop dans un gros paquet sans rien élaboré…

Je vais peut-être retravailler ce chapitre, mais bon! Un jour…

Pour l'instant j'ai d'autre _chat_ à fouetter:D

(Le jeu de mot affreusement _laid_!)

**Bloody'**


End file.
